paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paralel World's Film: A World Of Lies
Paralel World's: A World Of Lies is the first film (whose is still in production) of the series. It was written by the"Paralel Team" and it's story is officialy canonical. Synopsis The world will fall right down on the depths of darkness due to the burden of men..will anyone stop it? When a powerfull menace appears during a festival over Starship City, devastasting the place in the process, Andre and his team are called to the place to investigate what happened. When they arrive, they are soon intercepted by a strange team, leaded by a man whose name was Izu Gazo; the legendary "Ice Man". Why he was there? What was he planning? Will Andre and his team stop this treath before the "Ice Man" freezes the world with his strange plan? Plot In the first minutes of the film, the festival on Starship City was overshowed to be a popular place to be in, with all of the civilization having fun on such a peace moment after the "Ending Line" was over. A child is seen, climbing up the stairs to the stage, preparing to sing. Just when he lays his hand at the microphone, the time freezed and the scene stoped. The camera then rotates itself to the eye of the child, while the latter witnesses the desctruction maded by a giant ice spear that trespassed the land. When the child closes his eyes and opens them once more after 5 seconds, a man bearing a mask tainted on blood appears on the image where the child was seeing. It was not long from that scene that the child was trespassed by the man's hand, wich he was coughing blood. 2 months later, prior to what was happening on Starship City, Andre is playing with his newborn child, while Leon was helping his mother, wife of Andre. Royal appears on Andre's mansion, alarming him that something was happening and that they have lost contact with Starship City, the city that was helping and aiding the wounded from the "Ending Line" results. Andre, wandering what was going on, gathers a squad of his own: Royal, Deum, Cate, Berry and Raven. The latter asks who was Cate and Berry, wich Andre replied that while one was a former lover of R, the other has borned from Starship City, meaning that they would have good orientation on that place. As Raven was noding, Royal encourages the group, claiming that it will be like a normal day. While they laugh together, preparing to travel, Kat and Moon-Bella are watching them, smiling that Andre has grown so much, even as far as claiming that inside of his heart, no evil was presented. In 1 week, the A-Squad arrives at the place, where they find only chaos and corpses all around. Royal comments that this was nothing compared to what was the "Ending Line", but still Andre remarks that no place is dignified to death itself, even going as far as to kill inocents, wich he was not proud of it on that time. Having a discussion about the war and the casualities, the squad is called out by a squad wearing masks. Andre asks who where them, and what was their bussiness here. A man wearing an azure coat revested with large golden strings to the floor walks towards the front of the unknown squad, presenting himself as Izu Gazo, the legendary "Ice Man" who was once trapped on every single prison of the planet, and was far trapped on the cosmic prison, yet managing to escape. With an extreme impulse, Royal dives himself throu the air to land on top of Izu, on a matter to arrest him. But soon his action is stopped by another man wearing a brown tiki mask, wich headbutts Royal to put him out of the way.